


Don't Ever Look Back

by alexme7_7



Series: It Broke Him [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was one of the worst days Kurt had experienced in months. " A sequel of sorts to my fic "It Broke Him". *Trigger warning*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Look Back

It was one of the worst days Kurt had experienced in months. He was sitting fully clothed in the dry bathtub, his fists clenched at the sides of his head, and tears streamed down his face.  
"Kurt." The voice was sweet and soothing. He missed that voice so much sometimes. Shaking, he looked up slowly to see his boyfriend, his Blaine, standing just outside the bathtub. Sadness filled his eyes.  
"I can’t do it Blaine. I’m so sorry. I’m not strong enough." Kurt said thickly.  
Blaine crouched, taking Kurt’s hand. “I love you, Kurt. I love you more than anything. “  
"You know I feel the same way." Kurt replied.  
Blaine pulled Kurt’s hand closer to him. “Which is why I want you with me, Kurt. Forever. All I want to do is spend my life loving you.” Blaine’s demeanor hardened. “And we can’t be together if you don’t do this for me. For us.”  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and the pair looked up at the same time.  
"Tell Finn to go away."  
"Kurt? Is everything okay in there? "  
"Blaine, I’m scared."  
"Kurt?" The door handle jiggled.  
Blaine gently pried Kurt’s fingers open, his hand was already bloodied from the tight fists he had his hands in earlier. The small razor glistened in parts the blood had yet to coat.  
"Quick and easy. Two cuts and you’ll be free. It’ll be you and I, and nothing and no one will be able to tear us apart ever again."  
"I-"  
"Bro, I’m going to give you till ten to open this door."  
Tears streamed freshly down his porcelain skin again.  
Blaine took Kurt’s face in his hand.  
"You and me. Forever. That was the promise." Blaine’s voice increased. At Kurt’s expression of hesitation he stood and became angry. “I’m not letting you get rid of me this easy! I thought you loved me!"  
Kurt was sobbing hard now, his fist clenched again, making the blood stream from his palm.  
He heard Finn swear from behind the door.  
“Kurt I’m going to get something to open this door, hang tight.”  
Frantic steps pounded down stairs.  
Kurt looked up, but couldn't bring himself to look directly into Blaine’s fire-filled eyes.  
“You’re not-“  
“I’m not what, Kurt? Am I not good enough for you? AM I NOT WORTH IT?”  
“SHUT UP! JUST BE QUIET. YOU ARE NOT MY BLAINE!”  
There was a sudden crack of splintering wood as the door partially broke off its hinges and opened. Finn rushed in, his eyes frantic and searching, he quickly found his brother curled into himself in the tub. He charged toward him, and taking a moment to assess the situation, took control almost instantly. He wasn't completely shocked by the blood, this wasn't the first time. Kurt’s sobs came hard and in gasps as he struggled to keep control. Finn’s hand barley grazed Kurt’s shoulder before his brother jerked away quickly.  
“Kurt?”  
No response, only more sobs coming in hiccups. Finn reached for Kurt again, and when he touched his back Kurt flinched, but didn't pull away.  
“Dude… you saw him again didn't you?”  
Kurt didn't respond, but the hitch in his cries gave the larger man his answer. Finn reached for Kurt’s bloodied hand and gently observed the damage. His frown deepened as he quickly removed the razor, throwing it into the sink and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around Kurt's hand tightly as a makeshift bandage until he could coax Kurt out of the bathtub to clean him up properly.  
"Kurt, look at me."  
Kurt looked up very slowly. His sobbing had quieted, but tears still dripped down his splotchy face.  
"Blaine is gone. He's been gone for three years."  
Kurt bit his lip and hesitantly nodded.  
"And I know who you see may look and sound like him, but he is not your Blaine Anderson."  
"Don't listen to him Kurt. He just doesn't want us together. "  
Kurt’s head jerked to find the source of the voice. Blaine was back and leaning against the door frame.  
Kurt made a noise of fear and pressed himself to the bathtub wall. Finn quickly looked back and, seeing no one, he turned his attention back to his brother.  
"Kurt, he's not there. Focus on me."  
He gained back Kurt's attention, but he knew Blaine was still there from the way Kurt flinched every so often. "The real Blaine would never hurt you. He would never ask you to hurt yourself like this. He cared about you too much."  
"I know." Kurt replied softly, looking down.  
"I hate seeing you like this, buddy. I know it sucks, but you gotta keep taking your medication. "  
"I'd rather feel pain, then the nothing it forces on me." Kurt's voice was stronger, but harsh and gravely.  
"I know bro. How about I make an appointment for you at the doctors and we'll see what he can do?"  
Kurt nodded, his eyes still trained at his socks. One has a few droplets of red on it. He was going to have to throw this pair out.  
"We have to get you cleaned up." Finn stood and offered Kurt and hand. Shakily Kurt took it with his good arm and raised himself up. Finn grabbed his brother into a tight hug and Kurt squeezed back in silent appreciation. They parted after a moment and Finn grabbed some first aid supplies from under the sink before taking the lead out of the bathroom, probably to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt tried not to flinch as he passed a smirking Blaine in the hall, and chose to ignore the quite strains coming from the hall of a familiar song as Finn patched him up on his bed.  
"...this is real, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did you should totally tell me, and not in a telepathic way either.


End file.
